


Libra ya tiene muchos problemas como para agregar alquimia a la lista.

by Yumeneko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Cross-Post, Crossover, Gen, titulo provicional, todo tipo de blasfemias gracias a nuestro amigo zapp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeneko/pseuds/Yumeneko
Summary: Edward es mandado a Hellsalem Lott para resolver un caso de un alquimista quien ha estado intentando crear quimeras entre beyonders y humanos, pero entre sus nuevos compañeros de Libra y sus metas personales ¿Lo lograra?





	Libra ya tiene muchos problemas como para agregar alquimia a la lista.

**Author's Note:**

> dhakjhdakjshdkcjash. Casi no termino estooooooooooo, juro que le próximo capitulo es mas corto. Llevo desde como noviembre escribiendo esta wea. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar un cast muy grande personajes así que porfa tengan paciencia. Pase como un dia revisando esto y estoy segura que igual se me pasaron errores ortográficos y otras cosas, nunca escriba fanfictions a las 12 de la noche.  
> /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ <\- Comenten y kudos o se muere el gatito.

Hellsalem Lott fue alguna vez la ciudad que nunca duerme, y inherentemente de su antecesora, HL había heredado la condición de urbe caótica, esta condición se maximizaba más cuando de hecho había tantas criaturas del más allá dando vueltas por ahí, aunque muchas de ellas a veces eran más civilizadas que los propios humanos no había que negar que alguna de ellas solo eran puro instinto; Sin embargo, el caso que llegaba a las oficinas de Libra hoy no parecía algo hecho por puro instinto. A Steven esto le estaba comiendo la cabeza, con la carpeta del caso abierta.

 

— _ ¿Que le pasa? _ — Preguntó Leonardo quien apenas llegaba a la oficina.

 

— _ Un caso lo tiene así. _ — Le contestó Zapp de forma floja mientras estaba acostado en el sofá comiendo unas papas fritas.

 

— _ Hum. _ — Hizo Leo con la boca preguntándose qué clase de cosa podía hacer que Steven se pusiese así esta vez, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callado y no molestarlo en ese estado.

 

— _ Steven... _ — Lo llamo Klaus viendo su estado. — _ Te puedo ayudar un poco con una opinión. _ — Ofreció de la mejor manera su ayuda.

 

— _ Ah si. _ — Acepto con una voz cansada. — _ Encontramos unas manchas de sangre humana con símbolos y criaturas extrañas alrededor. Todas las criaturas estaban ya sin vida pero ninguna de ellas eran razas de más allá. _ — Empezó a explicar aquel misterioso caso. — _ No entiendo que intentaban hacer. _ — Confesó.  Paso la carpeta con la información e imágenes de la escena del crimen hacia su amigo Klaus.

 

El de gran altura empezó a ver la carpeta de forma lenta mientras que Steven tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café. Klaus tomaba su tiempo viendo mientras reflexionaba cuando de pronto un pensamiento golpeó su cabeza y junto con eso se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba mientras abría los ojos en una expresión entre sorpresa y extrañase.

 

— _ Steven, esto es Alquimia. _

* * *

A Edward Elric le disgustaba reportarse con el coronel Mustang, tan solo el caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del hombre hacia que su sangre hirviera.

 

— _ Hermano, por favor, ten calma. _ — Le pidió Alphonse, su hermano menor. Edward rechino los dientes intentando no contestarle de mala manera a su querido hermano mientras apretaba la carpeta donde se encontraba el reporte que le tenía que entregar al coronel — _ Hermano, estás arrugando... _ — El menor intentó advertirle de lo que estaba haciendo involuntariamente debido a su rabia interna pero este lo interrumpió — _ ¡Ya lo se! _ — Exclamo con fuerza y rabia mientras llegaban a la puerta de la oficina del coronel y la abría de mala manera.

 

— _ Bueno días, alquimista de metal. _ — Saludo de forma burlona el coronel sabiendo que el joven odiaba esto.

 

El rubio color oro golpeo con la carpeta arrugada el escritorio —¡ _ Aquí está el maldito informe! _

Mustang no estaba sorprendido con la actitud del joven, simplemente su burla hacia el menor aumento. — _ Tranquilo, metal. _ — Ante el comentario del hombre mayor, Edward apretó los dientes en coraje. — _ ¿Y como va tu búsqueda? _ — Preguntó el Coronel.

 

El joven vio hacia un lado, ambos hermanos aunque llevaban un tiempo en busca de la piedra filosofal para poder restaurar sus cuerpos, no habían hecho avance alguno. El hombre militar dio cuenta de esto. — _ Sigues sin hacer avances ¿Verdad? _ — Cuestionó el coronel, Edward se limitó a apretar sus puños en clara frustración. — _ ¿Y si te digo que te puedo enviar a un lugar más allá del Norte para la investigación? _ — Le hizo la propuesta Mustang, lo cual captó totalmente la atención de Edward.

* * *

— _ ¿Ametris? _ — Pregunto Leonardo, nunca en su vida había oído ese nombre.

 

— _ Si, Ametris, es una nación perdida en un continente perdido. Como la Atlántida pero menos cool. _ — Respondió Zapp mientras masticaba de forma ruidosa.

Leo quedó callado reflexionando acerca sobre las palabras que le había dicho su compañero 

 

—  _ Y bueno ¿Por que le llaman a ellos? _ — Preguntó.

 

— _ ¿Tu porque crees? ¿Por que es quizás el único lugar donde se practica la alquimia? _ — Zapp lanzo una pregunta retórica. — _ Es el único lugar donde hay alquimistas, ellos creo que están en una dictadura o no se, no los dejan salir del país, además de que están aislados de todo el mundo. _ — Le respondió molesto.

 

— _ ¿Entonces qué hace un alquimi...- _ — Antes de que Leo pudiese terminar su pregunta, 

Zapp lo interrumpió — _ ¡No lo se! ¡Joder! ¡Si lo supiera ya se lo hubiera dicho a Steven! _ — Gritó con fuerza y frustración.

 

Mientras Leo quedaba en silencio, Klaus entró a la habitación — _ Ya hable a Ametris, informaron que abrieramos negociaciones para enviar un alquimista para revisar el caso. _ — Informó.

 

— _ ¿Pero como puede Libra comunicarse con Ametris si se suponen que están incomunicados? _ — Preguntó de nueva cuenta el joven mientras Zapp bufaba de fastidio antes los constantes cuestionamientos de Leo.

 

— _ La organización de Libra tiene contacto con todas las naciones alrededor del mundo; Eso incluye inclusive a países perdidos, son muy contadas las naciones con las cuales no tenemos contacto. _ — Le explico Klaus con tranquilidad. — _ Yo y Steven iremos a negociar.—  _ Continuo. — _ Gilbert, por favor prepara todo para que viajemos lo más pronto posible. _ — Pidió al mayordomo.

 

— _ Enseguida, señor. _ — Contestó Gilbert para enseguida irse a preparar el viaje de su señor.

Leo quedó en silencio, expectante para saber lo que estaba por pasar.

* * *

— _ ¿Así que me piensas mandar a hacer tu trabajo a una de las naciones fuera? _ — Preguntó Edward a Mustang algo molesto.

 

— _ No Fullmetal, yo iré contigo, valorare el caso y diré si te quedas tu a investigar o nos vamos en dado caso que el problema no sea alquimia. _ — Le respondió el Coronel. — _ Claro, si es que las negociaciones llegan a algún lugar. _ — Continuó explicando.

Hawkeye se hizo presente en la conversación — _ El Coronel Mustang tiene papeleo que hacer, no puede evadir su deber. _ — Declaró la mujer, haciendo que Mustang hiciera una cara de dolor, él odiaba de verdad el papeleo mientras la mujer hacia una cara de satisfacción y Edward reía internamente.

 

— _ Bueno, lo que sea. _ —Dijo avergonzado el coronel. — _ ¿Que dices alquimista de metal? ¿Aceptas la oportunidad o tendré que buscar a alguien más? _

Edward se quedó callado mientras que todas las miradas de la habitación lo observaban, él estaba analizando la oferta, era algo único.

 

— _ Bueno, Alquimista de metal supongo que no te sientes capacitado. _ — Dijo el coronel para después soltar un suspiro. — _ Buscaré a otro alquimista que esté dispuesto a...- _

 

— _ ¿Puede Al ir conmigo? _ — Interrumpió Edward. 

 

— _ Puedes llevar a un acompañante, si. _ — Respondió. 

 

El rubio volteo a ver a su hermano y se comunicaron la mirada, Alphonse acentuó con la cabeza. — _ Entonces iré. _ — Dijo con voz decisiva 

 

— _ ¡Maravilloso! _ — Exclamó Mustang. — _ Las negociaciones serán en una ciudad fronteriza. El Fuhrer estará ahí, partiremos mañana a esta hora. Te da tiempo suficiente para hacer otro reporte con papel que no esté arrugado.—  _ En ese momento, Edward quiso estrangular al coronel.

* * *

El viaje desde EUA hasta Ametris, incluso en un transporte de aire como seria una avioneta, era extremadamente largo, Steven y Klaus, con El mayordomo Gilbert como el piloto de la nave. En aquellas horas, Klaus las había usado para leer el archivo del caso al revés y derecho, mientras que Steven durmió al menos 3 horas en su asiento, despertando con un dolor de cuello.

 

Se les dio la indicación de aterrizar en un pueblo alejado el cual era una frontera, tecnológica como aviones no existían en el país, muchos ciudadanos ni siquiera sabían que era un avión por lo cual cualquier persona que quisiese viajar en uno hacia la nación tenía que aterrizar en un pueblo alejado con un campo abierto, pues a parte de que era conveniente porque la gente en el pueblo era muy poca y era ideal para poner una torre de control y una pequeño edificio para recibir a los extranjeros quien en su mayoría eran agentes de inteligencia. Mediante la única línea internacional en el país que se encontraba en ciudad central manejada por altos mandos del ejército de amestris era como la gente del exterior se comunicaba para avisar de su llegada, el asunto por el cual venían y cuando llegarían.

El pequeño avión bajó con cuidado mientras acataba las órdenes de torre de control y su parte de abajo tocaba el pasto verde.

 

— _ Aterrizamos, señor. _ — Anuncio Gilbert para después empezar a despojarse de todos los instrumentos de piloto.

Los tres hombres bajaron para ser recibidos por 4 soldados quienes saludaron el perfecto inglés, sobre todo una mujer adulta rubia que fungía de traductora principal.

 

— _ Por favor, vengan a la base. El Fuhrer y los alquimistas que evaluaran su caso llegaran en unas horas. _

 

Klaus y Steven asintieron, no quedaba de otra. Caminaron unos metros escoltados por los soldados hasta un edificio gris que presumiblemente era la base. El edificio estaba acondicionado para recibir gente de los países de fuera, con varias habitaciones para los invitados y para los soldados que trabajan ahí, era uno de los pocos lugares donde tenían cosas como T.V; internet y demás artilugios de tiempos modernos, era la base  para tratar cualquier tema sobre los países exteriores. Por consiguiente era uno de los puntos más vigilados del país.

 

Las miradas de los trabajadores de del lugar estaban clavadas en los extranjeros, quienes se llevaba el título de los más llamativos que habían visto, Klaus por sus cabellos rojos y su cuerpo gigante y Gilbert por las vendas, Steven resultaba el que se veía más normal del grupo.

 

Llegaron hacia una habitación con varias camas, no era comparable a un hotel 5 estrellas pero se veían cómodo y estaban seguros que eran mejor que los de los trabajadores. 

 

— _ Por favor quédense aquí. Si necesitan algo llamen a los guardias y vendré enseguida. _ — Mencionó la mujer rubia para después cerrar la puerta y dejarlos al cuidado de los guardias.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Steven y Klaus analizaron toda la situación y empezaron a planear el cómo negociarán mañana.

 

* * *

 

Edward había pasado parte de la noche haciendo un nuevo reporte, por lo tanto estaba más irritado de lo común, había pasado por las oficinas del ejército para entregar su reporte solo para darse cuenta que Mustang y Hawkeye ya habían partido a la estación. De forma rápida, el y alphonse se fueron también a esperar su tren. Cuando llegaron con equipaje en mano fueron recibidos por la sonrisa de mustang.

 

— _ Casi no llegas, metal. _ — Fue las palabras con las que Mustang los recibió, haciendo enojar a Edward, pero antes que este le dijese hasta de lo que iba a morir, el sonido del tren llegando los interrumpió. 

 

— _ Abordemos, por favor. _ — Pidió hawkeye antes que el rubio empezará su griterío. 

Durante el camino, Edward solo pensaba en como sería el mundo exterior y si era tan peligroso como se rumoreaba. Fueron 5 horas desde la mañana hasta ya a mediados de la tarde cuando llegaron a la última estación del tren.

 

— _ Desde aquí tenemos que ir por otro transporte. Vamos nos esperan afuera. _ — Declaró Mustang para que los otros 3 los siguieran.

Afuera de la estación, se encontraba una oficial militar rubia (la misma que había atendido a Klaus y Steven) junto con otro soldado esperando. El cuarteto se dirigió hacia ellos. 

 

La mujer dio un paso adelante y se vio cara a cara con Mustang mientras ambos hacían saludos militares al mismo tiempo.

 

— _ Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de fuego. _ — Se presentó.

 

— _ Coronel Alexandra Fox, encargada de la base para asuntos de los países del más allá. _ — También se presentó. 

Edward se acercó y también hizo el saludo militar — _ Edward Elric, Alquimista de metal.—  _

 

_ La mujer hizo cara de sorpresa pero recuperó la compostura. _ — _ Por favor adelante. _ — El oficial abrió la puerta del carro y la mujer hizo una seña indicando a que entraran a el. Tan solo se metieron todos, se dieron cuenta que fue una mala idea el ir en coche.

 

El oficial que estaba en el asiento de copiloto entonces dijo — _ Bueno, que conveniente que el alquimista de metal sea tan pequeño… _

 

La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar. — _ ¡¿A quién demonios llamaste enano que solo se puede ver con un microscopio?! _ — Mientras que el rubio gritaba, el oficial se disculpaba, el trayecto duraría una hora y media y todos en el auto ya se daban cuenta que sería una de las hora y media más larga de su vida.

* * *

 

Los miembros de Libra oyeron que tocaron su puerta. 

 

— _ Pasen. _ — Klaus dijo.

Dos oficiales a los que reconocieron como parte de quienes los habían recibido ayer por la tarde al llegar.

 

— _ Estamos listos para empezar las negociaciones. Si no es mucho pedir acompáñenos. _

 

Klaus, Steven y Gilbert siguieron a los agentes quienes los llevaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera. Los soldados pararon y saludaron a quienes estaban resguardando la puerta, después dijeron algo en el idioma que se hablaba en amestris —Alemán antiguo—, Klaus sabia dicho idioma al ser de origen alemán, ellos están explicando porqué estaban ahí y que los dejaran pasar, al parecer iban a entrar a la sala donde las negociaciones darían lugar.

 

La sala tenía el mismo encanto del resto de la base, con pisos de madera y paredes blanco-azulado, con un encanto del siglo pasado, la mesa era larga de cedro, de forma de quienes se sentaran estarían separados por al menos tres metros.  

 

Los miembros del ejército tomaron 3 sillas y las pusieron en la mesa. —Tomen asiento por favor.

 

— _ Gracias. _ — Klaus agradeció, mientras que los tres se sentaban, notaron que habían otras 4 sillas del otro lado y una puerta por donde pensaron que iban entrar los Ametrisianos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

 

Cuando el auto donde iban edward y los demás paró en el estacionamiento de la base, todos se bajaron como si se tratasen de niños que no podían esperar para salir al parque, sobre todo quienes iban en la parte trasera, pues la armadura de alphonse era muy grande y no dejaba espacio. 

 

Todos se encontraban afuera dando un respiro y la primera en recuperar su aliento fue la Coronel. — _ Por favor, ahora acompáñenme. _

 

El grupo tomó su equipaje empezó a caminar rumbo dentro de la base. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos se encontraron con ni más ni menos el fuhrer bradley.

 

— _ Buenos días. _ — Los saludo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa. —Los extranjeros al parecer ya están en la sala, los estábamos esperando.

 

Edward empezó a tener curiosidad, nunca en su vida había visto un extranjero de aquel lado del mundo, de ese lugar solo habían leído y aprendido el idioma hace un tiempo pero nunca había conocido alguien de ahí.

 

— _ ¿Pasamos? _ — Pregunto el fuhrer.

 

— _ ¡Claro! _ — Respondió la Coronel encargada con nerviosismo. — _ Dejen su equipaje aquí. _ — Continuó mientras abría la puerta y los invitaba a pasar. 

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron dentro de la sala de negociaciones. Se sentaron en las 4 sillas que quedaban cerca de su entrada, sin embargo alphonse quedó de pie. 

 

— _ Lo siento mucho. _ — De nueva forma se disculpó la coronel. — _ No esperábamos a cuatro de ustedes. _ — prosiguió para que entrara un soldado con una silla.

La mujer rubia después de eso camino justo al medio de la mesa, se aclaró la voz y dijo 

 

— _ Se dan por iniciadas las negociaciones de cooperación entre Libra y el estado de Ametris. _ — Exclamó, al parecer ella iba a ser la mediadora. — _ Por favor, señores de Libra presentense. _

 

Klaus tomó la palabra — _ Mi nombre es Klaus Von Reinherz, líder de Libra. _ — Se señaló a sí mismo. — _ Él es Steven Starphase, mi mano derecha. _ — Señaló a su compañero. — _ Y por último, Steven F. Altstein, mi mayordomo.  _ — Señaló al tercero. — _ Somos parte de la organización libra. Nuestro objetivo es mantener el balance del mundo.  _

Con la presentación terminada, la mujer volvió a hablar. —Ahora, por favor de este lado.— Señaló hacia el lado de Ametris pero esta vez lo hizo dando una reverencia. 

 

— _ Bueno, yo soy el Fuhrer King Bradley. Vengo acompañado por el coronel Roy Mustang, alquimista estatal también conocido como el alquimista de fuego, viene acompañado por la teniente Riza Hawkeye, también me acompaña el alquimista estatal conocido como el alquimista de metal, Edward Elric acompañado de su hermano menor Alphonse Elric. _ — Dijo Bradley de forma breve en inglés.

 

Ambos grupos se vieron entre si. Los miembros de Libra eran muy llamativos, steven era el más normal, a pesar de la cicatriz en su cara, el líder, Klaus, parecía más un monstruo gigante, incluso tenía colmillos grandes, y después estaba el mayordomo quien se vería como un mayordomo viejo normal si no fuese por sus vendajes. Del otro lado también estaban juzgando, todos parecían lo que es paraban, excepto por el hombre en armadura y el adolescente, el de armadura no era muy raro, quizás excéntrico pero era más de intención preocupante pues era un adolescente, incluso se veía muchos años menor que Leo ¿Sería el hombre de armadura el alquimista de metal y el adolescente su hermano menor?

 

— _ ¿Y bueno, a qué debemos su visita? _ — Preguntó Mustang en inglés, parecía que él también sabía el idioma.

 

— _ Venimos de Hellsalem Lott, ciudad donde se han presentado varios asesinatos. Mi familia tiene ciertos lazos con este país, por lo cual reconocí como alquimia, aunque yo no se mucho sobre la materia, por eso pido su ayuda. _ — Explicó Klaus.

 

— _ ¿Tiene pruebas para sustentar sus sospechas de que se trata de alquimia? _ — Quien cuestiona esta vez era Bradley. 

 

Entonces Steven sacó la carpeta donde tenia las fotos de las escenas del crimen. —Aquí.— Dijo mientras se lo daba a la mediadora para que se lo pasara al otro lado. Esta lo hizo y en unos segundos Edward y Alphonse ya tenían la carpeta y ambos los veían, los hermanos no podían creer lo que veían, lo de las imágenes a todo color (Que no sabía que era posible, quizás esto era una de las tecnologías avanzadas de fuera) y quedaba pequeño ante la sangre, pudieron ver similitudes con el trabajo de Shou Tucker, el asesino estaba intentando crear quimeras, pero además muchas de esas combinaciones se veían… Extrañas, algo que nunca en su vida habían visto, algo que hacía que un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Mustang vio la cara del joven y puso una mano de en la carpeta mientras, de forma que pedía verla, Edward volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. Los pensamientos de Roy Mustang no fueron muy diferentes de los de Edward al igual que su reacción. 

 

— _ En efecto es alquimia. _ — Dijo Edward con tono serio y sombrío. — _ Están intentando hacer quimeras en específico. _

Los miembros de Libra notaron el tono sombrío del joven junto al de los demás alquimistas. 

 

— _ ¿Que son estas criaturas? No parecen resultados de quimeras. _ — Cuestiono Mustang mientras seguía viendo el archivo..

 

— _ Son beyonders. _ — Respondió Steven. Los del lado contrario levantaron una ceja. —Hace unos años se abrió un portal en la ciudad de Nueva York, hoy Hellsalem Lott, de ese portal aparecieron criaturas a cual llamamos beyonders. Libra se encarga mantener el balance entre el más allá y la humanidad.

 

Los alquimistas sentían que le estaban jugando una broma pero… — _ Si, había ya oído sobre el tema, pero gracias a esta fotos es la primera vez que veo “Beyonders” con mis propios ojos. _ — Dijo el fuhrer Bradley de forma seria, si es que él hablaba así es que lo que decía era cierto ¿No? Pues el Fuhrer junto con las personas de la base eran los únicos en saber sobre lo que pasaba en los países fuera del continente. — _ Pero puedo preguntar ¿Por que el archivo solo tiene imágenes? _ — Cuestiono Bradley.

 

— _ Bueno, verá... _ — Dijo nervioso Steven, sabía que en Ametris no existía la tecnología como computadoras y discos duros, donde solía tener la información, quizás solo el Fuhrer y la mediadora sabia sobre. — _ Es que la información escrita la tengo en una PC. _ — Continuo, lo que confundió a todos menos a Bradley y la mediadora.

 

— _ ¿Que es una PC? _ — Preguntó el joven rubio.

 

La mediadora intento responder lo mejor posible. — _ Bueno, es como una máquina de escribir pero más moderno y con más funciones. _

 

— _ Bueno ¿Puedo preguntar si nos brindaran su ayuda? _ — Alzó su voz Klaus. 

 

El Fuhrer quedo en silencio por un minuto para después responder. — _ Ayudaremos. _ — Afirmó. — _ Ofrezco a ambos alquimistas presentes. Ambos son grandes elementos. _ — Continuo. —Pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo seria? 

 

— _ ¿Por cuánto tiempo dejaría a sus oficiales ir a Hellsalem Lott? _ — Preguntó el líder de Libra.

 

— _ Tres meses máximo. _ — Respondió Bradley.

 

— _ Tres meses. Intentaremos cerrar el caso lo más rápido para que regresen a casa. _ — Klaus estuvo de acuerdo con las condiciones.

 

— _ Bueno, si eso es todo, supongo que está resuelto. _ — Cambio Bradley su tono a uno más animoso mientras se ponía de pie. —  _ Fue un honor hablar con ustedes, caballeros. _ — se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que Mustang y Hawkeye lo seguían, seguido de eso también lo hizo Edward y Alphonse. 

 

La mediadora tomó aire y exclamó —¡La sesión de negociaciones ha acabado!— Edward pensó que mas como una intermediaria, ella parecia mas estar imitando a un locutor de radio narrando algún deporte. Ella fue hacia donde estaban los extranjeros e intercambio algunas palabras que no logro distinguir ya que se encontraba muy lejos ya. Atravesaron el marco de la puerta para que esta se cerrará.

 

—Bueno, creo que esto ya es todo por mi parte.— Dijo Bradley. —Cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con esto se lo dejo a la Coronel Fox.— Término y se despidió con la mano para después retirarse.

 

— _ Fuhrer Bradley, siempre tan amigable y apresurado... _ —Dijo con cierta ironía Mustang. 

 

—Creo que solo queda esperar a la Coronel Alexandra Fox para saber que sigue.—

Mientras, la dicha Coronel estaba hablando con los miembros de Libra. 

 

— _ A partir de este momento, los alquimistas estatales son su responsabilidad. Esperamos que ellos sean tratados con respecto. Tambien espero que me den reportes semanales, ya sea en Fax o mail, ustedes y los alquimistas, mis oficiales le darán las direcciones y todos los contactos de esta base. _ —Mencionó —Pueden ir a su vehículo a prepararlo para partir.— Les dijo. —Yo ayudaré a preparar a los oficiales. 

 

Después de eso se fue casi corriendo hacia la puerta donde habían salido los alquimistas para encontrarlos. Al parecer ellos ya habían tomado su equipaje.

 

— _ Antes de que partan tengo que decirles algunas reglas.  _ — Dijo de forma severa la mujer. Empezó a caminar indicando al grupo que la siguieran. —L _ o que están por ver allá afuera es tecnología impresionante, por lo cual contamos con que no cuenten nada de lo que vean allá. También esperamos que no hablen sobre Ametris con personas que no sean de libra, e incluso, que se hable lo menos posible de este país. Está estrictamente prohibido traer tecnología de afuera. Debo de tener un reporte detallado acerca de todo lo que vean de aquel lado, este tiene que ser semanal, lo pueden mandar por fax o por mail. Incumplir con todo lo anterior es un delito serio. _

Todas las instrucciones fueron dadas con tono serio.

 

— _ Perdone, ¿Pero que es un Fax o un Mail? _ — Pregunto Alphonse.

La mujer dio un paso en seco se dieron cuenta que había llegado a un salida. — _ Pídanle ayuda a los miembros de Libra. _ — Comentó cansada mientras abría la puerta.

 

Los alquimistas se encontraron en el exterior con una campo verde y en medio un vehículo extraño con dos alas a las laterales, haciendo parecido con un pájaro, se trataba de un avión pero ellos no lo conocían.

 

— _ ¿Que es eso? _ — Preguntó Edward con sorpresa.

 

— _ Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea. _ — Contesto Mustang. 

 

— _ Eso amigos, es un avión. Su función es volar y será su vehículo hacia América. _ —Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona al ver la sorpresa de los alquimistas.

 

Detrás del pequeño avión salió Klaus —Todo está listo para despegar.— Informó.

 

El grupo de Ametricianos entonces se vio entre si. Klaus abrió una puerta invitándolos a pasar y con su ayuda entraron. El más nervioso de ellos era Edward que parecía estar temblando cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención. Pero Roy, Alphonse y Riza no se quedaban detrás. Klaus preocupado por el grupo que ahora estaba a su cargo decidió preguntar. — _ ¿Estas bien joven? _

 

— _ Si, si, solo que no creí posible que una maquina pudiese volar. _ — Contestó, ya todos habían tomado su lugar dentro.

 

Steven volteo a ver Alphonse y dijo — _ Deberías ayudar a tu hermano menor alquimista de metal. _ — Los habían confundido de nuevo.

 

— _ No, yo soy su hermano menor, Alphonse _ .— Aclaro.

 

Los dos miembros de Libra abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa. No sabían que debía sorprenderlos más, la voz dulce y de niño que salía de la armadura o que había un adolescente en el ejército de un país cruel, Klaus incluso creía cruel algunas veces tener a Leo, un mayor de edad en la organización, podía concebir el que alguien menor se estuviese en la milicia. Si, estaban Neyka y Luciana en Libra pero ellas en realidad no eran niñas…. Klaus decidió guardar silencio aunque el grupo de Ametris sintió la sorpresa de los de Libra pero no era como si no estuviesen acostumbrados a esas reacciones al saber sobre el título de Edward.

 

— _ Lo siento... _ —Se disculpó Steven a secas.

 

Después de eso no hubo mucho ruido en el transcurso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Libra, quien había quedado encargada de todas las operaciones de la organización había sido K.K.

 

— _ Ojala haya salido todo bien. _ — Se dijo a sí misma con preocupación. — _ ¡Si algo le pasa a Klaus voy a ir yo misma a explotarlo todo! _ — Dijo casi gritando.

 

Leo noto esto — _ Oye Zapp. _ — Pregunto.

 

— _ ¿Qué quieres mocoso? _ — Preguntó de vuelta Zapp mientras engullía una hamburguesa.

 

— _ ¿Cómo crees que serán los alquimistas? _ — Preguntó con curiosidad León.

 

— _ Como Gandalf o Dumbledore o Merlín, seguro. _ — Lanzó una imagen mental de un viejo brujo cascarrabia.

 

— _ ¿Crees que hayan tenido éxito? _ — Leonardo lanzo otra pregunta.

 

— _ Deben de hacerlo, el viejo no se dejaría matar por esos estúpidos, ¡Solo yo lo puedo hacer! _ — Dijo Zapp mientras seguía engullendo la comida.

 

— _ Asqueroso. _ —Contestó Zed ante el comentario de Zapp. — _ Comes como un cerdo. Ten más respeto al señor Klaus. _

 

Antes de que el tipo de cabellos blanco respondiera se oyó un grito de felicidad. Era K.K. 

 

— _ ¿Qué pasa? _ — Pregunto Leo.

  
— _ ¡Klaus ya viene en camino! _ — Dijo muy contenta.


End file.
